


Halloween - I was tricked

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Halloween, Light BDSM, scary and spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Painfully, I became aware of the fact that it was different, whether you looked at a horror movie,or if you played in one.But there were no cameras here, no one said that the scene had to be repeatedand not a make-up artist who wiped the sweat from the forehead.





	1. Chapter 1

_Gabriel _

I want to tell you the story, why Eva was loath to watch horror movies with me.

For one thing, because she was pretty brave anyway, and did not need me to snuggle up. And secondly, because I always had to add my mustard and that made my wife often infuriated.

And that was partly not even intention, it happened completely out of the subconscious ...

Dean and Cas were already on their way to the airport this morning and I wondered what to do with my time.

Although I had enough distraction from the kids who rang every now and then at the door and could not resist to nibble on some candy myself.

Annoyed, I zapped through the channels on the TV and commented. What should I say? Horror movies were boring, it was most obvious. Bullshit. I just wanted to scare myself, and apparently, Halloween was the perfect day ... but I've probably been in the business for too long, and much could not surprise me anymore. Such a real adrenaline rush, that would be something for me. An adrenaline rush that I sometimes feel in our sessions, when I could not see anything and Eva brought me to the border between pleasure and pain. That gave me a feeling of aliveness.

With a little melancholy, I thought of earlier times when we were even younger, most of us still without a family, when we went on a tour to experience a little bit of scary, if only in muted form.

I switched off the TV and distributed candles in the living room. Then I made myself a cup of coffee, turned off the light and picked up a book.

A horror classic by Stephen King, whom Eve so adored. Granted, the books were a lot more exciting than the movies.

Although, on the one hand, I was a rational person who only shook his head at superstition and esotericism, I was nevertheless a person who was blessed with a great deal of imagination, and so it was not difficult for me and in a few moments, I was totally engrossed in the book.

At an advanced hour, I was trapped in one of those stories when it pounded on our door.

I was so startled that the book almost fell out of my hand.

_‚Thanks, now I had my adrenaline rush‘_

Somewhat trembling, I got up and looked to the door. This heavy knocking could not possibly come from children and it was already late.

Then it suddenly stayed calm and I thought it had been imagination, a series of half-sleep and over-excited nerves. But then three blows thundered against the wood and almost made the frame tremble.

_‚Do not be a wimp, there are no demons or monsters‘_

My curiosity won and I slowly approached the door. My hands shook slightly as a result of the adrenaline rush and I slowly put them on the handle.

 

I swallowed again and opened. No scary figure expected me, but still an impressive silhouette. A bear from a man I did not know. But well dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and hat. He scowled at me and just grunted. "Come along!"

Slightly intimidated by his appearance and slightly startled by this gruff command, I quickly turned off all the candles and reached for my jacket. As soon as the door closed, he grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me with him. He seemed so grim and determined that I dared not protest.

Quite different than the driver, who was impeccably dressed, was the vehicle. I frowned as I looked at the slightly rusty old vehicle. I did not have to think about it for a long time because the driver pushed me further and shoved me into the back seat. What should I do?

Because of his rude nature, I was afraid of what else he could have done to me had I resisted. And that's why I let it happen. For a moment I thought about jumping out and taking flight, but part of me was afraid of the embarrassment of perhaps overreacting.

But another part of me, the actor who had watched a lot of movies and read books, thought it was better to be on guard. From my subconscious, images of mad torturers and terrible scenarios suddenly appeared in my mind's eye and my hand moved to the door handle. Guess … the door was locked.

_‚Well, that means that I'm trapped‘_

A little bit queasy I already felt, I had to admit that. I tried to talk to my driver a few times, but I got nothing but silence.

Approximately half an hour took the ride, into the deep darkness. I did not even have my cell phone with me. The longer the ride took, the more uncomfortable I became. What if someone had kidnapped me? Quickly I pushed the gloomy thoughts aside again and concentrated on something beautiful. On Eva. What if I never saw her again?

_‚Jeeze Gabriel, pull yourself together!‘_

Then we stopped and the driver dragged me out of the car. When I stood next to him, I looked pretty puny. When God distributed body size, I had probably just slept on a cloud. But as a small person, you also had advantages. But I could not pursue the idea, because my driver pushed me into a narrow, badly lit alley. I did not dare to say more than a little whimper, for I was afraid of what this rough guy would have done had I called for help.

I had to suppress my imagination because again shot pictures of gruesome and bleeding things through my head.

We stopped in front of a low but quite massive door, which he opened.

Reluctantly I let myself be dragged on, but his firm grip made it clear to me that countering would be pointless. He could just throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I stayed obedient before he even thought of dragging me across the floor. The door closed with a humming sound, and I flinched, just as with the sound of the match as the man lit a candle that brought at least a little light into the darkness. Curious, I looked around. Small, low, stuffy ... those words came to my mind, while, admittedly, I was a little scared.

_‚I should never have opened that damn door‘_

I saw a narrow, stone spiral staircase leading down, and a jolt in my back made me realize I should go downstairs. What did I have for a choice? I had to go down and surrender to my fate. Or was it even my end?

_‚Oh Eva ...‘_

Despite my height, I had to move my head. Nobody would hear me screaming down there, nobody would ever find me. I did not suffer from claustrophobia, but the stuffy air constricted my throat. My self-control was put to the test, not to panic.

_‚You and your big mouth, now you have your horror movie and you‘re the main actor‘_

Even if I had wanted, I had never been able to pass him by, for he closed the passage like a big black cork.

No idea how many steps we had gone down, I lost track. From time to time, there were a few small niches where candles stood, but that was all. Finally, we left this terrible tunnel and entered a large cellar.

I could only guess, but the building was probably several centuries old. Everything resembled a crypt, and it revealed a huge vault. But with the little light, I could not see anything except stones and a few heavy wooden doors.

Immediately a thought flash shot through my head again. Hopefully, I would not end up here as a victim of some satanic cult.

_‚You clearly have too much imagination‘_

And then, behind me, I heard a loud squeak and a terrible crash. My driver, or should I say, my tormentor, had slammed and locked a roughly forged iron grid that secured the entrance to the stairs.

Startled, I turned around and panicked I shook the bars. In the candlelight, I could still see his grin before he disappeared. The draft also blew out the remaining candles and I was trapped in the dark.

Fear, despair, and helplessness came over me and the question of the uncertainty almost brought tears to my eyes. A deep sigh escaped me and I dropped to the floor. I gripped my knees with my arms and dropped my head.

_‚Just a bad dream‘_

That was all I could think about. But every time I touched the cold stones, I realized painfully that it was all real. If only I had my cell phone with me. Maybe I would not have a signal, but at least it would be a straw to which I could cling.

 

How long have I been here? Minutes, hours or even days? My God. The lost sense of time almost stole my mind. I tried to think of something nice.

_‚Eva, my God Eva ... do you miss me already?‘_

I saw her in my mind. Her smile, her shining eyes ...

It took me minutes, if not hours, to realize that I actually saw a light. Or was that just a hallucination? It would easily be possible for my brain to play pranks on me. Maybe I was already dehydrated. Or my organs failed.

I had nothing to lose and so I crawled on all fours to the tiny light. After reaching the light source, I followed the wood with my hands.

It was one of those massive doors and a light came from a crack. I straightened up and pushed against it. I prayed aloud that it opened and in fact, I succeeded with all my strength, and with a loud squeak, the door opened inwards.

Then I noticed the countless candles that turned the room on the one hand in a beautiful, on the other hand in a gruesome scenery. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and my heart stopped banging when the heavy door slammed shut again as if someone had smashed it.

Quick as my legs carried me, I was at the door shaking, but it remained locked. Whoever was responsible, I should stay here in this room.

I was looking for a rational explanation, but nothing came to mind. I just felt like a character in one of those movies or books. Like one of those figures, who was told how stupid it would be to go one step further. But what was left for a choice? I leaned against the wall and tried to clear my head.

_,Okay, Gabriel, get a grip. The fact is, you can not get out of here. The fact is, you can not stay leaning against the wall forever. The fact is, you have to go on. Fact is ... finally behave like a man again‘_

I took a deep breath and crept away with small steps and strained nerves and more and more details I perceived from the half dark.

_‚Damn, where am I?‘_

A large frame, larger than a door, became visible and I stared in horror.

It consisted of petrified grimaces, twisted limbs, demonic figures with horns and hooves. A wild jumble of devils and tortured victims. Whatever this stonemason had for nightmares, he had set them here for eternity in stone. Painfully, I became aware of the fact that it was different, whether you looked at a horror movie, or if you played in one. But there were no cameras here, no one said that the scene had to be repeated and not a make-up artist who wiped the sweat from the forehead.

And it was all so old, I could see it clearly from the weathering, maybe even older than anything I thought I knew. But my attention was now on what was in the frame. I was so spellbound and it was impossible to look away.

A smooth surface like a mirror. But it did not reflect anything, nor was it light but dark, as if the blackened glass had been used for its construction. Instinctively, my hand went up, hypnotized by the sight.

In every horror movie the viewer would scream: Do not do it! But my fingers were put on by themselves when suddenly my face manifested in the mirror. My heart was pounding so hard that it almost cracked, but I could not break away from it. My mind was trying to stop me, but the curiosity was stronger.

Somehow my face was weird, almost transparent, but I breathed with relief, as it seemed to be just a mirror. A soft, nervous laugh escaped me. My imagination had almost made me believe it was a magic mirror or even a portal to the underworld.

But the next moment I noticed how my eyes widened. My hackles got up and horror spread inside me. That was not my reflection. I did not wear a headband and my hair was different.

Still unable to avert my gaze, the face deformed into a wail and lamentation that my petrified mine did not show. I gave a bloodcurdling scream and stumbled as my legs tried to escape in all directions at the same time. I stared at the creature in the glass and thought I was losing my mind.

_‚Close your eyes and count to five ... Do it ... now!‘_

Then the apparition faded again and I looked again into a dark mirror without a reflection.

"Fuck," I gasped, and allowed myself a few minutes on the cold stone floor.

Granted, I was scared. Fear of what else to expect. Afraid to never come out here again. Afraid of having to die here and now. And afraid of losing my mind, because that was almost the case.

Suddenly, a soft, bad laugh haunted the room, tearing me out of my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I jerked my head in all directions to find out where it came from. So I was not alone. Should that reassure me? Probably not. I surrendered to my fate and approached those legs lit by a candlelight. Someone was sitting in the dark and liked to scare me to death. What I could see were black boots.

On the one hand reassuring that it could still be a human figure, on the other hand, less reassuring, because I could not discover any more.

But first, the seat on which the unknown creature had made itself comfortable attracted my attention. It was a throne that consisted of skulls, carved into each other, human skulls. The blood froze in my veins. In the books, this metaphor sounds implausible, but the actual feeling of experiencing horrified numbness was a horrible condition. Long forgotten was the fact that I was a man. Long forgotten was the fact that I should not be scared shit. I wanted nothing more than to be able to embrace my wife and fall asleep peacefully.

Whoever or whatever had been watching me out of the shadows, my terror and fearful anguish had been its joy. Nevertheless, there was something human there and it attracted me as a matter of course.

I crawled closer on all fours. My thoughts raced as fast as my heart and I kept asking myself if I was not making my last, deadly mistake here. The curiosity in me longed for something tangible.

The torso of the alien entity remained hidden in the darkness, but I sensed something monstrous.

Slowly, elegantly and a little arrogantly, this figure rose from the throne and revealed itself. I looked at it from below, for I was still kneeling, waiting for what would happen. Black boots, black cape with a black hood that covered the face.

All in all, it was a woman, I realized that. For a fraction of a second, I thought that maybe it could be Eve, that it was just a joke ... hidden camera and she would say: I fooled you! I held my breath as she slowly raised her head. Her face was hidden, except for the eyes.

_‚Total veiling like that of Muslims‘_

But her eyes ... sulfur yellow like Azazel ... But Azazel's eyes were colored on the computer ... But there were also yellow contact lenses, right? I tried to think rationally again, but it only worked in a limited way.

She gripped my face with her hand and lightly scratched my cheek with the long red-painted fingernails. Fingernails were understated. My wife would call these claws.

But it was a reassuring gesture. And somehow it aroused me a little.

My heartbeat normalized for these conditions and I closed my eyes with a sigh. Like Eva, this figure waited until I had calmed down and held her hand to my cheek the whole time. In those moments, feelings of happiness flowed through me, even if I could not fully explain why.

She had not said a word, but that was not necessary, because this gesture suddenly gave me a secure feeling. Well ... until the moment when the hand disappeared and uncertainty spread again.

"Get up!" She commanded, pulling me slightly on the wrist.

No, Eva had a different voice and my short glimmer of hope burst like a soap bubble. But the words, the charisma ... just as dominant when we were in one of our plays

She grabbed me and pulled me with her. I could not even defend myself, because of the emotional chaos of the last minutes, hours or days? Had already let me become a limp doll. With a swing, she put me in a wooden chair that I had missed and tied my hands to the armrests.

On the seat and on the backrest I felt small elevations. Not too sharp, these would not pierce or hurt, but if you had to sit here for hours caused this pain and you went crazy by the over-irritation of the nerves. A real torture instrument.

_‚So that's it ... Eva, I love you and I'll always love you‘_

These thoughts crossed my mind before I was ripped out rudely.

 

She looked right into my eyes, before disappearing briefly to come back with a little sharp ritual knife. But what she held in the other hand appalled me even more. It was a glowing piece of coal that she twisted between her fingers as if it were an ice cube. My eyes were now blurry, through the water that gathered in my eyes. I tore the shackles, though I knew it would not work anyway.

Then she put the coal aside and I took a short breath of relief, but my nerves were stretched to the limit as she held the knife to my neck and slowly drove the blade down. I held my breath and stared at her with eyes wide open.

Slowly, almost devoutly, she parted button by button of my shirt and bared my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my last bit of courage.

"What's the most important thing for you in the world?" Came the counter question and she looked deep into my eyes.

"My wife," I whispered, holding her gaze.

"What are you ready to endure for her?" She asked, and even though her eyes had a scary color, they radiated a certain warmth that made me calmer … a bit.

"Everything," I answered firmly and I saw in her eyes that she smiled.

"We'll find out," she replied, tugging at my right nipple until it was stiff.

Then she took my nipple, pulled it a bit in the length and put on the knife.

I surrendered, I had made my peace. I would do anything for Eva, even if it meant that I would never see her again. My last thoughts were for her and I closed my eyes. Two tears ran down my cheeks and I waited for the pain.

"And you do not want anything? No last wish? Not even ... wings?" I heard her say softly.

My breath caught and slowly I opened my eyes again. That was our safe word.

"Wings," I repeated in disbelief. She put down the knife and pushed the hood off her head.

Underneath, a voice distorter came to the fore.

"Honey?" I breathed and was not sure whether I should hug her, or put her over my knee.

While she opened my shackles, she kissed me continuously.

"Come on, smile again, it was a prank, admittedly, a slightly macabre session, but horror movies can not hurt you, you find that boring," she teased, and I still stared at her in disbelief.

With difficulty, I managed to put the fragments together and she offered me a hand to stand up.

"Where are we here?" I finally asked, pointing to the room.

"A historic house has become dilapidated and threatened to collapse.

A friend of a friend owns the property and he had it reconstructed in the old style and equipped with a few special features. You can rent it for parties or events. Weddings, raves, and classical concerts have already taken place down here, "she explained.

"The mirror? The coal ... ", I stuttered and became more and more aware that these were all special effects and that I fell for it.

Actually, I was supposed to be mad at this joke, but on the other hand, it was all so real, and I really had to admit that I was scared shitless.

I was even a little proud of Eva, what she had accomplished here, to show it to me. And wondered how quickly the brain could play a joke.

"Look," she said, smiling, picking up the red-hot coal she had set aside. She put it in my hand and it even hissed softly. And the coal was at most lukewarm.

"I think that was the most expensive and elaborate prank in Halloween history, but I had the idea of outsmarting even your keen mind. And I think I succeeded," she smirked with a wink. A little awkward with her long fingernails, she got the contact lenses out of her eyes and smiled at me with her beautiful fawn eyes.

"Without a doubt," I admitted, grinning. I did not want it, but when the tension fell away, I suddenly felt exhausted and reborn at the same time.

The adrenaline rush that I had experienced in the past few hours only faded away very slowly, and yet there were feelings of happiness that flowed through me in those moments. I wrapped my arms around her, so suddenly and unexpectedly that she was almost startled.

"Thanks," I whispered. "What you've done here shows me how important I am to you."

"Oh," she grunted, stroking my hair. "That was not my only merit, I had help with it. And thank you, since you once again showed me how much I mean to you. "

I saw that she had tears of emotion in her eyes. Yes, I would do anything for my wife.

I escorted her to the door and Eva touched a spot on her cuff.

"I love you, Gabriel," she whispered in my ear and I just hugged her harder.

After a short but tender kiss, she took me by the hand, I escorted her to the door and Eva touched a spot on her sleeve. Now I also heard that the squeaking sounded way too unreal, and the big wooden door opened as if by magic.

But if you were as trapped as I was in the last few hours, you did not pay attention to those trifles, and when she showed me the mirror that was wired electronically a few minutes ago ... anyway, it still amazed and fascinated me.

I, who had to deal with these things every day. And she was leading me up the garden path ...

 

No, I was neither mad nor angry. On the contrary, to one, I was relieved that this was not real and for another, I was baffled and it was an awesome experience.

Eva stalked into the big room. It was still dark, but another touch of invisible switches and the candles flared and lit our way to the opposite door. For a short time, I had the opportunity to watch her in her costume. Apart from her perfect incarnation of a devilish being, even in this form, she was something that I desperately wanted to love and adore unconditionally.

We entered the door on the other side, crossed another, rather large room, and there she opened another door. And behind it was a normal wardrobe. A sofa stood there, make-up tables, shelves and clothes rails. A team of five looked up, from books, cell phones, and sandwiches. And this team consisted of Dean, Cas, Karin, the chauffeur and Gerd, our cameraman.

"Guys, you have surpassed yourself, that was madness and Gabe almost peed himself," Eva announced and everyone clapped.

I blushed a bit, but my mood could not cloud it.

And I was incredibly proud of Eva. How many times had I urged her to deal with me a little harder? And it made me so happy to know that she had taken that effort to give me this experience.

And she had done that today, right down the line. She had taught me something new again. Not by causing me pain, but she had taught me fear. I believe that no marriage proposal or declaration of love has ever been planned with so much refinement and dedication as my torment.

Then I heard a throat clearing from the other end of the sofa and turned around. My kidnapper was sitting there. His grim expression had now become almost shy and a bit embarrassed.

"I did not hurt you, did I?" He inquired worriedly and I gave him a smile.

It turned out that he was the brother of Gerd and I explained to him that he had played his role very well and authentically. Karin was so nice and sewed the buttons back on my shirt while we were still laughing, eating and drinking.

"Thanks for your excellent work," I said, nodding to my colleague. "And we even have a film of it, I think you should be obedient now, otherwise it will be played at the next Christmas party," Dean grinned and Cas gave me a furtive look.

 

In the next part ...

Eva was gone and Gabriel was dashed to the ground


End file.
